


Gone for too long

by wolfodder



Series: EXO drabbles [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfodder/pseuds/wolfodder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun has been waiting all day for the younger to come back from his film shoot, one that lasted for a few days. (non-au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone for too long

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a lot to say about this other than I was talking about clingy Baek with a friend and it became baeksoo and here I am, the cheese writer.

First the door to the dorm opens, and then Baekhyun hears the sound of two feet entering, the soft sound of a bag hitting the floor. "I'm home," says a familiar soft voice. Baekhyun has been waiting all day for the younger to come back from his film shoot, one that lasted for a few days.  
  
He opens his eyes in the darkness of his room and climbs out of bed, quickly leaving the room to find Kyungsoo taking off his shoes in the hallway. Baekhyun grins happily. "Soo, you're back! I missed you so much, don't ever leave me again," he whines and wraps himself around the younger. Kyungsoo huffs a little, but immediately hugs Baekhyun back. "Hey, Baek," he mumbles.  
  
Baekhyun is generally a cheerful guy, everyone knows that, but all of the members notice that he smiles a little less without Kyungsoo around. Not to mention that he whines more, talking about Kyungsoo and how much he misses him. The others have learned to just let him do so and go about their usual business; he gets better when the younger returns.  
  
Kyungsoo greets the other members, but it's getting late and he's tired, he says, so he retreats to his room, fingers lightly intertwined with Baekhyun's. The elder has been clinging to him since he entered the dorm, but Baekhyun knows Kyungsoo likes it (he asked him about it one time just for reassurance and the younger answered by pulling him even closer and nuzzling his neck).  
  
As usual, they cuddle up together in bed, Baekhyun's breath tickling Kyungsoo's throat. The younger gazes fondly at him, gently playing with his hair.  
  
"I really missed you a lot," Baekhyun mumbles into his throat. Kyungoo kisses the top of his head. He doesn't like being away for too long, but he likes knowing that the person who matters most notices his absence.  
  
"I'm here now," he replies, and Baekhyun looks up at him and smiles, a smile that has Kyungsoo's heart fluttering in his chest. Then the elder presses light kisses to his throat, and Kyungsoo's breath hitches. He pulls the other up and kisses him deeply, their lips melting together like they were meant for each other, only pulling away when he starts to feel breathless. Their foreheads press together as they breathe into each other's mouths.  
  
"I love you," Kyungsoo whispers, gazing into Baekhyun's eyes with a fierce adoration. He doesn't have to worry about his feelings being unrequited, because Baekhyun lets out a deep breath and whispers the words back, his eyes shining as he kisses Kyungsoo again.


End file.
